2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Arden Scott
4th Marking Period Starts Here: This is a summarization of the 1st-6th season of Pretty Little Liars told in the perspective of A: Hello, I'd tell you my name but I must remain anonymous. My largest project currently is stalking these five teenagers anxiously searching for their previous best friend. The girl's names are Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Alison DiLaurentis. Spencer was always considered the smart one in the group. She got straight A's, was planning to go to Harvard, and she could be amazing at any sport she set her mind to, but then again she could do anything incredibly if she wanted to. However, with her older sister, Melissa being the same way, she had someone to cheat off of that would always guarantee her to get an A. Aria doesn’t play sports like the others, she’s more into her secluded boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, who’s also her English teacher. She’s an accomplished artist and photographer as well. She has some painting and photography projects in a local art gallery, and works as a photographer, mostly inanimate objects, not often people. She also does fashion sketches, she’s kind of a rebel, very edgy. Hannah is just a funny, dependable, friend when needed, and can definitely keep a secret, at least that’s what all of her peers think of her. But don’t assume it’s because she’s filthy rich, because she’s not. She’s a good liar, and a sneaky shoplifter, if I’ve ever heard of one. But don’t be fooled by her snobby rich seeming personality, I’ve been watching these girls for years and I know better than to think that they’re all so innocent. Hannah is just about the girliest girl you’ll ever meet, she never stops shopping. She doesn’t play a sport, I think she thinks shopping is one. Anyways, their clique leader, Alison mysteriously went missing in the middle of the night about two years ago. She was the most popular girl around and wasn't the nicest to everyone, even her best friends. She was judgemental, sneaky, untrustworthy, and overall a bad person to have as the head of your main friend group. Getting back to the story, the five friends were having a sleepover in a barn that was located behind Spencer's house. Once they started to get tired and were at our most vulnerable, Ali had the bright idea to drug the others. That was the last thing any of them remember before they fell asleep. Spencer woke up first, and immediately noticed that Ali was gone. Aria woke up next, noticing Spencer in the doorway blankly staring at the girls. Aria woke everyone up and they all went searching for her. After all the tricks and pranks she pulls on the others just about 24/7, they didn’t think it was a big deal, but they were still searching after days of Ali being missing. Despite their thoughts and hopes, she was gone they had to face the truth, and they had to get the police involved. Anyways, the police didn’t help much in the journey to solve the investigation of Ali’s absence. Soon, two years had flown by and all the girls got a call from Mrs. DiLaurentis, Alison’s mother. She was calling to tell the girls that investigators had found a body that matched all of Alison’s information. Now that they had found they supposed body a dead Alison DiLaurentis, they could finally have a funeral, a ceremony to represent the closure of the case. They were all so satisfied that they would no longer have to constantly be taken out of classes and social experiences to speak about an event that happened two years ago, yet they could all remember it like it was yesterday. Little did they know, it was only the beginning of all the Ali drama ahead of them. I couldn’t let them go on their whole life thinking that their best friend’s murder case was solved, not knowing that she had been living the whole time. However, I couldn’t let any of them know who I was or what my story was, so I had to think of a way to tell the girls, while still remaining anonymous. So I started sending them anonymous text messages, always concluding with ‘-A’, just to keep them on their toes. Each message gave or lead to some type of clue that would lead them to be one step closer to finding out Allison’s true story. However, I couldn’t just keep threatening them without taking any type of action. I had to make them all feel as if they were truly in humorless danger, and that I wasn’t joking around. In the beginning, they all thought it was Alison sending the messages, but as the A game proceeded, they started to realize that their friend would never try to hurt them like I would, maybe that’s possibly why I was sentenced to live in an insane asylum for my undivided lifetime. Some examples of actions I’ve made to make them realize I wasn’t playing around are when I drove a car through Emily’s house and lit a house on fire that they were staying in. That event marked the first time the girls had seen Ali since her disappearance, she came back to save them. Anyways, through all of the struggles and tough tasks I’ve put them through over the years, they’ve finally realized that I, Charlotte DiLaurentis (Cece Drake was my undercover name whenever I would meet the girls, yet they still didn’t know it was me)am A. My biography is a long story, but an interesting one that you might want to stick around for. I was originally part of the DiLaurentis family, I was Alison’s brother. Alison has been well aware of the fact that she has an older, slightly creepy brother named Jason, but this she has known her whole life. However, what she and him had never known (except when they were young children, but they only had faint memories) is that I am Jason’s twin brother, my birth name was Charles. After some dangerous cinereous I had put Alison and Jason in that will remain unnamed, my father decided that I belonged in a mental facility. He made the grand decision that it was in Ali and Jason’s best interest to keep them away from me for “safety reasons”. Father has never once visited me since he dropped me off here, and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive him for that. Although, Mother has come a few times a year, that is, until she was murdered. ,I assume, when Father didn’t know about the visits. She often brought me gifts, we soon realized that I wasn’t into typical boy items and clothes, I always liked girls items and clothing. She started bringing me dresses and baby dolls, and I started growing my hair out. I decided to become transgender, I never truly felt comfortable being male. And that is the story of the secret life of ‘Cece Drake’. Category:Period Three Category:All Students